Ayakashi Sisters (SMCU)
, Koan, Calaveras and Berthier. Model customs created by SMToysCollection.]] The Ayakashi Sisters were a quartet of sisters who worked for and obeyed the commands of the Black Moon Clan. Their names are Koan, Berthier, Calaveras, and Petz. After the deaths of the Black Moon Clan’s top members in 2015, they became the clan’s last remaining members. Like the other members of the Black Moon Clan, they all had upside-down dark crescent moon symbols on their foreheads. They lost the symbols after they are purified by Sailor Moon in the film Sailor Moon: Frozen Stars. In Sailor Moon Omega, the Ayakashi Sisters are chosen by Queen Serenity and Queen Hellenia of the Kuiper Belt to become the Kuiper Belt Senshi. Origins (Cinematic Universe) Main article: The Four Sisters of Sorrow: A Sailor Moon Story In the Cinematic Universe, the Ayakashi Sisters were once normal humans living in Tokyo during the 21st century. After an attack on their house in 2009 by the Black Moon Clan from the 30th Century that killed their parents, the sisters are taken by the Death Phantom to the 30th Century, where they are converted to become members of the Black Moon Clan. Cinematic Universe Arrival in Norway, Princess Snow Kaguya's campaign and purification The high-ranked Black Moon Clan members were eliminated one by one in 2015, with Esmeraude being the last to die in the hands of Mimete. In the same year, the Black Moon Clan’s leader, the Death Phantom, is defeated by Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Star Fighter in New York City. Left without a leader, the Ayakashi Sisters head to Earth, ending up in Norway where they meet Princess Snow Kaguya, an alien seeking to find the last fragment of her ice comet which is hidden somewhere in the country. Eventually, on Christmas Day 2016, each of the Ayakashi Sisters wished to be purified from the effects of the Malefic Dark Crystal and become good people. They were healed by Sailor Moon using Moon Crystal Power Healing. Berthier, one of the sisters, finally destroys Princess Snow Kaguya, putting an end to her plan to freeze the Earth. Meeting the Outer Senshi Afterwards, they ran a cosmetic shop in the moon of Dysnomia. The shop, now named Ayakashi Galactic Cosmetics, became a huge success, attracting customers from across the galaxy. Later, Petz and Calaveras came up with the idea to sell fruit to attract more customers from the cosmos. While they are selling fruit outside the store building, they are visited by Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. The Outer Senshi have arrived at the store to inform the sisters about dimensional rifts that appear at random around the Solar System. Calaveras later leads them and the other sisters to a secret room in the shop building where she acts as a medium to channel the spirits of the deceased Prince Diamond and Sapphire to converse with the Outer Senshi. From the conversation, the sisters not only learn from the conversation that the Black Moon Clan were in fact being controlled by the Death Phantom all along, but also their memories before they were kidnapped have been refreshed thanks to the Moon Crystal Power healing. Later when the Outer Senshi are battling the Phage Golm, the four sisters join the battle to help the Outer Senshi. Second Sailor Crusade In the Second Sailor Crusade in 2017, the Eris system is under attack by the Shadow Galactica Legion. Berthier mistook an attacking army division of the legion as customers until Sailor Aluminium Siren, who is leading the army, appears at the front door. Berthier creates an ice wall to prevent the legion from entering, but they manage to break through the ice wall and enter the shop. Calaveras heads to the shop’s secret room and summons the spirits of Prince Diamond, Sapphire and Rubeus to battle the legion. Berthier is mortally injured by Sailor Aluminium Siren, and manages to tell the other sisters to go to the planet Eris before breathing her last. Following her orders, the other sisters manage to escape through a secret exit in the medium room that led to the landing site of Princess Snow Kaguya’s comet. Petz is later killed by Sailor Lead Crow. In outer space, Sailor Galaxia discovers the Ayakashi Sisters’ comet heading towards Eris and shoots five yellow projectiles at it, causing a big explosion of light that presumably destroyed the comet. In fact, Calaveras and Koan are transported to Galaxia’s domain, where they fight Galaxia only to have their Star Seeds extracted. Before dying, Calaveras warns Galaxia that her reign will somehow end. After the end of the Second Sailor Crusade, the Ayakashi Sisters are revived thanks to the purification of Sailor Galaxia, the leader of the Shadow Galactica Legion. The Ayakashi Sisters resume their business at their cosmetic shop. Becoming the Kuiper Belt Senshi See Kuiper Belt Senshi Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Ayakashi Sisters Category:Black Moon Clan Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Healed Villains Category:Female Category:Kuiper Belt Senshi (SMCU) Category:Kuiper Belt Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF)